Current electronic products have been rapidly expanded to a portable market. Components mounted on a portable electronic product should be light, thin, short, and small. In order to make the components having such physical properties, technology for reducing an individual size of a semiconductor package, which is a mounting component, system-on-chip (SOC) technology for making a plurality of individual semiconductor chips into a single chip, and system-in-package (SIP) technology of integrating a plurality of individual semiconductor chips into one package are required. When integrating the plurality of individual semiconductor chips into a single package, physical strength should be improved and performance and reliability between the chips arranged in the package should be improved.